The orphan and her good guy doll
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: Esther/chucky fanfiction to say the least i wanted to base after all the childs play series :) please read and comment if you dont like dont go around putting hatevon it kk. Im rating it m for future purpose.
1. Chapter 1

hey so i finally watched the movie orphan like about ten times in a day but none the less after watching that i watched childs play the first one of course then a thought hit me after seeing and image of chucky and esther together, i was like why is that not a majior couple cause to me its quite cute so heres my go at what would have happened if esther encountered Chucky when she was spending time with the Coleman family that was in the movie so i'm basing the first part on what i think happened as esther escaped from the institution than the orphanage then on to chucky when he is shot down so this is a esther/chucky fanfiction so fuck it there needs to be fanfics of this cute pairing. To which ive only found one ob devianart and one somewhere on fanfiction but Im unsure.

 **Disclimber: i do not own any of the charicters and do not take ownership of then nore do i own the movies they came fom (** though i wish i did)

* * *

It was cold in the room leena sat in even with the stright jacket on, it did not do much when trying to keep her warm from the cold that would sweep in through the vents and the crack in the window and the wall. Huddling closer to the wall and curling up in a ball trying to get warmth from her own body as she glared at the door and some of the other doctors that decided to peer trough the little barred window. Leena's confinfment was a small white room with only four walls there was nothing in the room, everything was bare and smudged dirty from previous inmates and others from her destructive out burst and child like tantrums.

looking around the room some more leena noticed a man looking at her thrthisthe samll barred window on the door. Smiling she stood on shaky legs and walked to the door slowly as to not lose balance, putting on her best terrified look she walked towards the door " sir help me please, I don't belong here." Looking at her he made a stern face, he had probably heard a little about her already which made what she was going to do futile.

Frowning after a few minutes of waiting for him to say anything she made a face as she walked back towards the wall and slumping down again she was cold and her eyes felt heavy. Closing her eye she drifted off into darkness, it was a few hours later when she heard the door to her room open. Opening her eyes she saw the doctor from before shut the door behinde him hearing the click of it closing leena turned her head up wards to look at the man as she tried to stand.

Once on her feet she stands in front of the man waiting to see what he would do, it didnt take to long before he pulled out a sirenge and grabbed her arm she tried to fight him off realizing that he was her to subdue her. They were probably trying to put her under so they could transfer her without a fight but she wasn't going to that them do this to her no way she was done with this head butting him in his stomach she moved to the side and tripped him making him slam hard on to the concrete rasing her foot she slammed against his head with it.

Looking around she saw no one else and ran out the door she wasnt going to let this place keep her no way in hell was she going to stay in a place that gave her hell. She had reached the door when she heard the sirens of the institution blaring struggling with her straight jacket she finally got it undone feeling the rush of blood in her arms she opened the door of the exit and ran out.

She stummbled through the snow as she fled from the institute hearing the sirens fade she ran futher till she collapsed into the snow. She was tired from running she was breathing heavily and it felt like she couldnt get enough air into her lungs.

The only thing she thought as she pulled herself up from the ground was she was free after spending 5 years thier she was free 28 year old leena was free and was going to start anew she wasn't going back there and she wasn't turning back as she walked off into the snow freezing and unsure of what lied ahead.

* * *

Ok not ganna lie this is kinda have assed man im terrible but i wanted to try something i was planning on this to be long but i was like um no no no that wobt work so i earased everything and re wrote a whole different thing for when she escapes. Well anyways i hopw younenjoy this chapter at leasti really need to work on othr storys but Im to lazy to do that right now :/ plus Im a busy person well until next chapter see ya. Which will be chucky actually i felt his should be next you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the second chapter to my story :) yay me Im on a role with writing i think my writers block decide to leave me alone for once. So i want to start off i dont own anything involving childs play or orphan and i do not take claim for it either the story im writing though is mine just not the people in it :) . Anyways I has planned on writing When chucky got gunned down instead I said to hell with it why not write ahead of things where esther is already adopted by the Coleman's :) so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was cold just like the day leena escaped 5 years ago . She was outside playing with her younger sister max she was smiling at the little girl as she pulled her around on her sled. Esther was anxious to go back inside to get warm and see what John was doing, after being adopted by the Coleman's esther has been attracted to john she had found his tired eyes a brown hiar alluring and she wanted him to be her's but because of kate being in the way she had to come up with a plan one she knew would work.

Later on throughout the week right as Christmas break started, the whole family was preparing for Christmas and esther tried to enjoy herself but she felt that unlike all the other Christmas's with her past family's, that something bad was going to hapen she didn't know how to explain it but it felt as if something was curling in her stomach.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and the only person awake was max who was chirpping happily as she got out of bed and headed for her parents room. Opening the door max ran to her parents bed and climbed up on kate chirping as she did so shaking kate to wake her up, groan kate tried to get her daughter off her as she told her she was up even though she knew max couldn't hear her she still said it. After kate finally got max to settle down she felt johns head on her shoulder smiling she looked up to see her Estonian daughter standing in the doorway. Smiling at esther kate motioned form esther to come over towards them. When esther was in reaching distance john and kate hugged esther and max kissing their heads and say good morning. Pulling away esther faked a happy smile as kate held johns hand "Esther do you know if your brothers up.?" Kate asked " Not mommy I has just gotten up myself ." esther said in her smooth accent.

Kate nodded at esther smiling " Well go down with your sister and wait for us ok." once kate was finished talking esther came up and and held out her hand to max to take as their mother signed to max telling her to go with esther down stairs. After being told to go down stairs max ran up to the tree chirping as she looked at the presents that were for hers.

Esther sat down neer the tree looking over the presents most of them were for max andDaniel, she looked at her parents feeling distaste she knew what she was getting which was the usual toys and art sets and the acsonial outfit. Looking around at her presents she noticed a big box further behind the tree labeled to her from her adopted father, feeling her heart beat faster and face get warm she was excited to see the present wondering what he had gotten her.

After a few minutes kate and john walk down the stairs with a some what tired Daniel. Once john gave the kids permission to open them the kids tore at the boxs except esther who tore the wraping paper slowly off her presents and thanking her parents when she finally got to johns present she felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at esther as she pealed the presents wraping slowly off seeing a bright yellow box as she revealed more of the present.

Once it was uncovered esther saw a doll resided in the box feeling disappointed that john had given her a childs toys. "Esther take it out of the box i want to see it more." kate said as esther opened the box and pulled out the doll looking at the wild red hair and the overalls over a bright colored shirt that made esther gag at the sight. Placing the doll in her lap esther forced a smile " I love him daddy!" esther said putting on a cheerful tone.

Blinking the doll in her lap turned it's head towards her " Hi I'm Chucky, I'll be your friend till the end, hahaha.!" seeing john and kate smile esther forced out a cheerful laugh as the doll rambled on, once that was over everyone ate breakfast and then went to do here own thing. Esther dragged the doll with her all day to put on a show.

Later on in the day at night fall once the family had dinner and went to bed esther waited until she was sure everyone was asleep before getting out of bed. Turning on the black light esther got to working on her art some more. That night she felt different, she felt like she was being watched turning arpund esther spotted the doll where she had layed it durimg the day upon her dresser.

Walking towards her dresser esther grabbed the doll " You don't get to watch. " after saying this in her Estonian accent the doll let out a booming laughter " I like to be hugged." hearing the sheets shift upstairs esther made a mad dash aroumd the room as the dolls voice continued on.

Grabbing the doll and jumping in to bed she layed down as she opened the back of the doll to take the battiers out only to feel an empty conpartment. Feeling around on the bed esther thought the batteries might have fallen out hearing kate mumbling about the doll, the doll turned it head towards esther "Hi I'm chucky. " throwing the doll on the floor esther hid under the covers feeling fear crawl up her spine the doll was talking with out any battires and that terrified her.

Esther didn't sleep well that night as she tossed and turned terrified of the doll.

* * *

So i hope you like this its not much but i still wanted to post im sorry about the spelling errors I will be getting a co author to work with me soon.

Favorite this and follow this please leave comment to please.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter to an orphan and he good guy, I just want quickly mention I probably will be working on the and glenda ray and the living dummy story along with this one but I might end up putting more attention on the other so in advance I want to apologize if this chapter seems sloppy (not that it would make a difference am I right :) ) but I won't forget this story for those who like this.

I do not own chucky or Esther nor do I take ownership of them :) I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

When morning came Esther got up and went downstairs to her family to eat breakfast she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because of the doll she had been scared to sleep at all last night. Once she finished eating her breakfast Esther went up stairs to her room to grab her cloths and search for the doll. Walking into her room Esther went over to her dresser and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, she didn't feel like wearing her dress today but she knew she would have to be extra careful today she didn't want her kate or John to see her scars that also included the kids.

Looking around the room real fast Esther checked under the bed to see if the doll was there not seeing the doll there either Esther stood to her feet and grabbed her clothes which she had laid on the bed. Walking towards the bathroom she Hummed a tune to herself opening the door to the bathroom Esther got changed and brushed her false teeth being careful so they didn't come loose.

Once she was done Esther walked back to her room and closed the door forgetting about the doll for a moment Esther applied some makeup to make sure she looked like a child but not enough to were if made her look fake and heavy just as Esther was finishing up and putting it away in its hiding place Esther heard the booming voice of the doll coming from the closet "Hi I'm chucky wanna play?." Looking at her closet door in supreme Esther stood from her chair and walked towards the door slowly, heart a ting for a moment Esther put her hand on the door nob Esther turned it and flung the door open seeing the doll on the floor with her Russian bible.

Picking the doll up Esther noticed something clutched in his hand upon closer examination Esther saw the doll was hold tiny strands of hair gasping Esther tried to pull the clump of hair from it clutches to no avail it wouldn't let go. Throwing the doll to the floor in frustration Esther sighed she didn't know what was going on but she was going to get to the bottom of this weirdness.

Leaving the doll in her room Esther went downstairs with a small book and a pencil and sat the the table drawing in a child like way. After about an hour Esther felt the need to go see what her father John was doing smiling Esther thought of John working on one of his drawings of his model cars which lead to her thinking about all things she found attractive of john.

Going down to the basement where john worked she saw he wasn't there looking around she saw some of johns drawings and the safe off in the corner of the room walking towards it esther noticed the keys were in the door lock and the safe was slightly open, opening the door more esther noticed nothing in the case except some money and a lot of papers she noticed some bullets and the gun smiling she decided to leave the gun alone for now she would use it when things took a turn for the worst and things didn't go as planned.

closing the door and taking the keys out esther locked the safe and putting the keys on the table and walking donw the small steps off the platform to the stairs that lead out of the basement. Once she was on the main floor of the house esther looked around for john, not seeing the the others esther looked outside. Seeing John outside with kate and the kids esther scowled as she saw kate look at john with a loving look and lean in and kiss him with a smile on her face.

Esther felt a seed of contempt pool in her stomach as she turned away from the scene sighing she went back upstairs to paint pictures of the family and then paint over them later that night showing the ultimate demise except for john of course, smiling esther walked towards the stairs and entered her room esther saw the doll the doll on the center of her bed, she had almost forgotten about the doll again, but seeing him on her bed b rought up the question on how he got on it cause she remembered throwing him on the floor.

grabing the doll she heard something drop form the doll looking down at the ground she saw the keys to the safe looking at the doll in her arms with a surprised look she finally came to a conclusion that she would get rid of the doll that night and she knew just the method of getting rid of it.

* * *

After returning the keys esther waited for night fall upon the Colmen house and everyone was to go to bed before esther proceded with her plan.

Waiting for the family to fall asleep esther stayed awake waiting until she could hear nothing but silence. once esther was sure everyone was asleep esther grabbed her boots and put them on grabbing the doll esther stood and quietly left her room and exited the house, treading through the snow esther felt the wind sweep against her night gown making her shiver.

Walking towards the shed esther opened the door hearing the screech esther stopped and listened to see if she could hear the sounds of her 'parents' waking up, hearing nothing but the wind and the silence coming from the house esther sighed opening the door without any more sounds she stepped. Looking around the shed esther saw a small can of gasoline smiling she set the doll down and grabbed the can looking around for a pair of matches not seeing any esther turned towards where she laid the doll down.

Not seeing the doll esther felt a sense of fear crawl up her spine losing her grip on the can of gasoline esther was locked out her trance by the loud thud thinking quick esther jumped out the shed closing the door esther quickly ran back to the house, running up the stairs as quietly as she could esther reached her room and pulled of her boots just as she heard the rustling sound of one of her parents getting out of bed.

Closing her eyes a curling up esther heard kate mumbling then she heard john mumble something back abd then there was the creek of the bed then silence, breathing a sigh of relive esther stayed still for a bit thinking over where the doll could have gone esther sat up in bed hearing small footsteps right outside her door. Standing up from her esther moved closely to the door as she tried to confence herself it was one the kids outside but she had a sinking feeling in her gut as she felt the fear crawl up her spine.

Putting her hand on the door handle she twisted it slowly opening the door esther peeked out into the hall way not seeing anything esther felt her nerves calm down a bit she must be imaging things because of the doll. Going out into the hall esther went downstairs to get herself a drink before going to bed, she didn't plan on going back outside being cautious about not getting caught.

going back to her room esther walked toward the left side of her bed and put her glass of water down after taking a sip from it. Turning around towards her bed esther climbed into it esther waited for a while before she started to doze off she heard footsteps outside her door leaning up in bet esther stared at the door.

Heart raceing esther heard to the nob jiggle before the slightly opened to reveal the good guy doll staning there holding a kitchen knife opening her mouth to scream the doll ran at her and held the blade to her throat " quiet now, we wouldn't want to wake mommy or daddy now do we." Smiling at the girl esther felt her heart race not once in her life would sje had thought her life would end at the hands of a toy.

Backing away from the girl the good guy doll walked towards the door closing it as he turned to look at the girl, laughing at her exspression of fear he went towards her desk pulling out her chair he climbed up on it.

Watching the doll esther thought of how this was possible, after a while of silence the doll started tapping the knife it was holding "what are you looking at." the doll said in a deep voice. Feeling her face flush in embarrassment rsther looked at the cocers " nothing i was just wondering how this is possible.?"

Hearing the tapping of the knife stop the doll squinted at her as he frowned "well go to sleep and I'll tell you how its possible." almost sounding soothing esther layed down and closed her eyes she did not sleep that night for fear of the doll.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you like this chapter i hope to be updating my other story sooner or later so i hope to your opinion on this :)


End file.
